PRT ENE Headquarters
The Brockton Bay PRT Headquarters, which also served as the local Wards Base. A shield logo bearing the letters ‘P.R.T.' is attached to the front. The exterior was all windows which were barred.Rachel's dogs knocked over another one of the vans that had been circled around the PRT headquarters. The van was knocked into the side of the building, bending the bars that were supposed to protect the windows. Each window cracked, with the lines spiderwebbing out between the hexagonal sections, but they didn't break. - Imago 21.1The window looking out on the street was smaller than the display windows, and was covered by metal bars. - Parasite 10.5 The doors were bulletproof glass. Location Located in the Downtown section of Brockton Bay,The building housing the local Parahuman Response Team division didn’t really stand out. The exterior was all windows, reflective enough to mirror the mottled dark gray of the sky overhead. Only a shield logo bearing the letters ‘P.R.T.’ marked it apart from the other buildings of downtown Brockton Bay. - Agitation 3.x near Arcadia High School.You'll be enrolled full-time at Arcadia High School. It's close to the Wards headquarters, and your teachers have been informed about your special nature. - Sentinel 9.1 It was on Lord Street 30 minutes walk from Dolltown.She suppressed her annoyance at the child’s gift and offered a smile instead, “Thank you, Parian.” “Let’s go,” Flechette spoke, “Back to headquarters?” “Back to headquarters. Come on, we’ll take my shortcut.” They walked two blocks east to reach Lord street. Beneath the water’s surface, they could see a fissure that ran down the center of the road, zig-zagging from one lane to the other. Vista stepped out into the middle of the road at the edge of the fissure, then concentrated. She felt her power extend to every solid object in front of her, formed a map in her head. There was nobody out there, which made it easier. Slowly, carefully, she began adjusting. She truncated the length of Lord street, then did it again, repeating the process to make the four lane road shorter and shorter. ... They had reached the PRT building. A trip that had taken them thirty minutes on the way out had taken them four on the way back, with the aid of Vista’s power. Flechette held the bulletproof glass door open, raised a hand in greeting to the PRT uniform who stood alert on the other side. - excerpt from Sentinel 9.5 Facilities The PRT headquarters had a helipad on its roof“Thank you, Director,” he handed her his headset and stepped through the door as PRT uniforms opened it. As if welcoming him into the city proper, there was the sound of a woman screaming down on the street below, the noise turning into a manic laugh in the same breath. Half the block was without power, and searchlights on the corners of the rooftop scanned nearby streets. PRT guards stood at the edge of the roof, armaments in hand. He relaxed at the sight of the guards – if they weren’t acting on whatever was going on below, he didn’t need to worry about it. He took a deep breath, deep enough that he could feel the groan of the metal stretching to its limits inside his chest. Then he stepped off the rooftop and through the elevator doors. When the complex chrome doors shut, they cut off the noise of the helicopter entirely. - Excerpt from Sentinel 9.1, and a parking garage which housed the containment vans and armored vehicles, as well as Armsmaster's motorcycle.1. PRT Garage, with the containment vans and armored trucks. - Comment from Wildbow There was a small hospital attached."Which hospital?" "Oh god," Lily said, eyes going wide. "The one attached to the PRT headquarters. Flechette knows where." - Interlude 18.zBenefit of having a small hospital as part of the PRT building. Pretty common for us to go straight from here to our offices, and there were apparently issues with photographers taking pictures of heroes in wheelchairs as they left the hospital. Director Piggot arranged things this way for exactly this reason. - Interlude 15 Inside the building were several different locations (some of which matched a modern police station). There was at least one classroom,Sentinel 9.3 several interrogation rooms,Cell 22.1 an armory, and a training area.Excerpt from Interlude 3.5 (Bonus) The lobby had a tour guide waiting at the front desk who would take people on regular tours (see below.) PRT officers stood guard. There were large, framed portraits of the Wards on the walls.Where the Wards' portraits hung in the lobby of the PRT offices, the portraits of Aegis and Gallant had been reprinted in black and white, surrounded with thick black frames. They had been repositioned to be just above the front desk and below the PRT logo, with wreaths and flowers beneath, tokens from the PRT employees. The building wasn't open to the public, and was surrounded by PRT squads, but the public would get their chance to pay respects. - Sentinel 9.3 The windows to the lobby were bulletproof glass.Parasite 10.3 There was a gift shop selling Protectorate and Wards merchandise attached to the lobby, separated by glass walls. It jutted out from the wall of the lobby at an angle. The gift shop had it's own exit.Parasite 10.5Excerpt from Interlude 3 There was a generator buried deep within the building to prevent an enemy from cutting the power. The computers in the base were maintained by Dragon.Parasite 10.4"And if you leave, the assumption is that we'll be left without Dragon's ability to maintain every system and device she's created for us. The PRT without a Birdcage, without our computer systems or database, without the specialized grenade loadouts or the containment foam dispensers." - Interlude 20.x They had internal batteries to deal with power cuts, and a satellite link to the PRT database. They had glass screens which made them vulnerable to Shatterbird's power.The older pages were typed, printed as forms with everything in its place. Abruptly, it all shifted to handwriting. Shatterbird’s destruction of everything glass and everything with a silicon-based chip inside. Computer screens and computers. - Excerpt from Interlude 13 There were underground holding cells designed to hold parahumans, accessible by stairs or elevator. One type was the 6' by 6' E-type containment cell. It had drones built into the ceiling and walls that could deliver electric shocks,Drones, the annoying little bastard spheres that had electorcuted me on multiple occasions, the same ones that had been built into the ceilings of the cells and prison hallways in the PRT headquarters, were in flight, deployed by a drone-ship like the one I'd fought in Brockton Bay, and they were channeling the lightning along a different path. - Drone 23.5 CCTV cameras, and hidden containment foam dispensers. A screen was set into the wall. There was also a bed, toilet and shower; the screen displayed a warning before the CCTV cameras were activated. The walls were a foot and a half thick, and the doors looked tinker-made. Everything was covered in steel, reinforced and sealed twice over. Wards Base The Wards headquarters is a large underground domed area with easy to adjust and movable walls, accessed via a tinker-made elevator. These can be used to rearrange things if need be for new quarters.Agitation 3.x It's located a floor below the cells.Minutes passed while the bugs made their way up to the hole in the roof, down the shaft to the Wards headquarters one floor below me, and to the elevator. - Cell 22.5 The elevator requires a retinal scan. It was also possible to access the Wards base from the lobby via the stairs. Tours There were two different tours available of the PRT HQ. One showed only the PRT facilities, while the other (which took place every two hours) showed the Wards base as well.Agitation 3.x History Background After there were issues with reporters taking pictures of injured heroes leaving hospital, Director Piggot arranged for the attached hospital to be built so there heroes could travel to and from the PRT building discretely. Post-Leviathan It was damaged by the Endbringer battle, and was slated for renovations. Following the fight, the building was closed to the public, and the portraits of the Wards who perished in the fight were reprinted in black and white and set up as a shrine. The Undersiders attacked the PRT HQ and stole valuable data, battling the Wards and Dragon.Parasite 10.2 Armsmaster was incarcerated on the second floor from the top as part of his sentence while he continued to work on his Tinker inventions. Until Mannequin paid a visit.She opened a line of communication to the Brockton Bay PRT headquarters, the same building the Wards were based in. She found the port for the next-to-highest floor and connected to the monitor and speakers and displayed her modelled face. She opened a video feed from the cameras. "Colin," she spoke, using her synthesized voice. - Interlude 10.5 Post-Slaughterhouse Nine After the windows were destroyed by Shatterbird's attack, they were replaced by screens and plywood. While they were being harassed by a group of Dragon suits, the Undersiders and Travellers attacked the PRT Headquarters, kidnapping Director Piggot.Monarch 16.2 The Undersiders allowed themselves to be taken into custody at the PRT HQ while the heroes verified the existence of Echidna. Echidna contacted the heroes there and attempted to bargain. Post-Echidna Skitter and Bitch attacked some vans outside the PRT HQ to send a message after the PRT revealed Skitter's secret identity, battling Dovetail and Adamant. Skitter deliberately left her swarm of bugs inside the building, to embarrass and annoy the PRT.Imago 21.1 Skitter visited the PRT HQ and surrendered. She was interrogated and held in one of the holding cells there. Kid Win constructed drones that helped clear most of her bugs away. The press conference announcing Weaver's debut was held outside the PRT building. Category:Locations Category:Brockton Bay Category:PRT